


Meant To Be

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [16]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends Bobdong, Bittersweet Ending, Bobby and Hanbin are in love, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, I JUST COINED DONGJAE, Junhoe and Jinhwan appear really briefly, Lovers Doubleb, Loving someone who loves someone else, M/M, Modern AU, Not Idols AU, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Wedding, for Dong in chap two, for Dong only tho, for doubleb only tho, that’s right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: Sometimes love stories don’t have happy endings. Sometimes the one you love is fated to someone else. Sometimes you just weren’t meant to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :-( This is the first time I’ve written a fic like this lol
> 
> I hope I did a good job. 
> 
> I’m so sorry my son, Dong, but doubleb is my mothership.

Donghyuk couldn’t remember the moment he fell in love with Bobby. Perhaps it was when Bobby, at the tender age of 10, offered to become the boy’s first friend? Or the time Donghyuk saw the older crying over an injured baby bird? It didn’t matter, all Donghyuk knew was that one day he fell into Bobby’s kind eyes and bright grin and never came back.

He followed Bobby around for years, doing everything he did, joining every club the other joined, even the basketball team, though he absolutely hated the sport. Nothing ever came out of it though, not when Bobby’s eyes were always looking somewhere else.

Looking at Hanbin, with his doe eyes and sweet smile, who entered their friend group of six in the last year of middle school because of Jinhwan. He was the eldest’s cousin, newly moved from all the way across Korea, and shy, clinging onto Jinhwan’s shirt as Bobby stared at him in fascination.

Donghyuk knew he lost the moment Hanbin looked up into Bobby’s eyes and greeted him with a flush creeping up his cheeks, though he’d never even been an option to Bobby. He hid the stab of betrayal when only Hanbin was granted the privilege of calling Bobby by his real name, something no one else but his mother had the right to do. He watched them dance around each other for years until Jinhwan finally pushed Hanbin into confessing during Bobby’s junior year.

He watched them bloom because of each other, into the most beautiful versions of themselves, and watched as they left him behind, eyes on no one but the other.

He wanted to hate Hanbin, he really did, but he could never truly despise him. Not when he made Bobby smile so beautifully it pained Donghyuk, to know that that look of utter adoration and love would never be pointed at _him_.

  
-

  
Donghyuk sighed in mock-exasperation, acting as if Bobby’s clinginess was bothersome and didn’t make him want to dance in bashful joy. “Dong!” Bobby whined, crawling across the sofa to lay his head on his best friend’s lap.

The older called him over for a week straight, Hanbin gone on a business trip the entire time, and the loneliness ate at Bobby. But today was the day that Hanbin would finally come back, and Donghyuk could see from Bobby’s aura just how ecstatic he felt.

Bobby’s body vibrated with excitement as he smashed his head into Donghyuk’s stomach. “Hanbin’s finally coming back! I’ve only been able to text him and I want to hear his voice and see his pretty face and-and-” he started stuttering, losing his ability to speak as he got more and more excited at the thought of being with Hanbin again.

Donghyuk laughed, hiding the bittersweet smile on his face as he pushed Bobby away and stood up, declaring, “I’m leaving if you’re going to keep being this cheesy.”

Bobby scrambled up, a whine on his lips as he tugged at Donghyuk’s shirt pitifully. “Don’t leave, Dong,” he said, “not until Hanbin comes back!”

Donghyuk turned his face the side, feeling a scowl pulling at him as he muttered, more spitefully than he intended, “So, I’m only good for when Hanbin’s not here?”

He felt Bobby pause and winced, knowing Bobby’s empathetic sensitivity would help him pick it up. “What?” Bobby asked, cocking his head as he tried to peek at Donghyuk’s face.

The younger huffed, diverting Bobby’s attention by sniffing at him haughtily. “I should be getting _paid_ to babysit you for Hanbin.” He held in a sigh of relief when Bobby snorted, slapping a hand over his mouth before bursting.

Bobby laughed, head thrown back and face crinkled up in joy. Donghyuk felt his head skip a beat and he melted, looking at Bobby with starstruck eyes. He wanted this image to be seared into his brain for all of eternity, the face of Bobby’s pure joy that happened because of _him_. Unfortunately for Donghyuk, the door’s lock jiggled and it opened, revealing the person Bobby longed for and Donghyuk dreaded.

“Jiwon, I’m back!” Hanbin’s voice cheerfully broke through the duo’s bubble of intimacy and Donghyuk felt the world filter back in abruptly. His smile faded and he shrunk back, watching as Bobby turned to Hanbin with the loveliest look on his face.

“Baby,” Bobby replied, reaching out to catch his younger fiancé in a tight hug. “I missed you!”

Hanbin peered at Donghyuk over the older’s shoulder, winking at him playfully as he returned the embrace just as strongly. Donghyuk knew that Hanbin only meant to thank him for keeping Bobby company while he was away, but he still felt a spike of resentment at what seemed like a taunt.

But he knew Hanbin, knew how soft he was and how much he loved his friends, and knew it was only his mind that twisted a genuine show of gratitude into cruelty. He almost wanted Hanbin to be a horrible person, so that he could rightfully think that Bobby deserved better.

However, the truth was that Bobby and Hanbin were perfect for each other. There had never been a couple more enamored and faithful to one another, no pair more in love than the two. The soulmates that belonged together. ‘The Golden Couple’, as they were nicknamed all the way back when Hanbin was a sophomore and Bobby a junior in high school.

He saw Hanbin and Bobby get lost in each other again, nuzzling one another and shutting him out of their world. They looked at no one but the other and Donghyuk felt hollow, an empty feeling building in his gut.

The absolute truth he inherently knew? There would never be a place for him in Bobby’s heart, not like there was for Hanbin.

He smiled back bitterly, turning away quickly before they could spot the hurt and wanting expression threatening to overtake Donghyuk’s face. He cleared his throat, “Well, I have to go back now. Hanbin’s here again and you’ll be happier, Bobby. Bye.”

He scurried out of their home, hearing their confused farewells, and drove back to his apartment, where he locked himself inside to eat away his sorrows with ice cream and chick flick movies.

He wanted Bobby so much it _hurt_ , a pain in his chest that only grew as the years passed and he witnessed their love grow stronger and unfading.

Donghyuk wished it could’ve been him, he wished and wished for it so _badly_ , but some things just weren’t meant to be.

He would have to live with it, like he’d been doing since Bobby stole his love as a gangly teenager with a gut wrenching smile and a heart of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao should I write the wedding? Maybe not, I think that’s too much pain for Dong-chan :’)


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Donghyuk could have a little piece of happiness for himself amidst the heartache and loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because hurting Dong hurts me

The wedding was gorgeous. They held it in a chapel, white pillars along the outsides of the pews, beautiful flowers intertwining around them. Vibrant roses, arbutuses, and dahlias surrounded the room, giving it a fresh and sweet atmosphere.

And, of course, Bobby asked Donghyuk to be his best man. He could never say no to that pleading face, even at the cost of seeing the man he loved marry someone else. So he agreed, quietly and downcast, but unnoticed by Bobby who was just happy his best friend said yes.

Now, here he was, watching Hanbin being walked down the aisle by his father, absolutely _glowing_ with pure joy and love as he gazed at Bobby. His father handed him off to the groom and Bobby held his hands so gently, with warmth in his eyes that only Hanbin had the honor of being subjected to.

He heard the priest start the ceremonial vows, but it was all static in his ears as he fought to keep tears from spilling down his face. This was Bobby and Hanbin’s big day, the day their love would be finalized on paper and acknowledged by the world. Of course Donghyuk had to look happy, no matter how much his heart felt like it shattered with every word.

The priest’s voice broke through his thoughts, “Speak now, or forever hold your peace.” Donghyuk’s breath caught and he had a wild thought of actually speaking up. Of finally spilling how he really felt about his best friend, all his desire and longing he kept hidden for more than a decade.

He would object, profess his undying love for Bobby – and then what? Then Bobby would hate him for trying to take him away from Hanbin, for thinking he ever had a chance, for ruining what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life.

And Hanbin – _god_ , he had always been so kind to Donghyuk, even when he’d been immature and shunned him back when he was younger because he had mistakenly taken his anger out on him. Donghyuk didn’t think he could live with seeing the hurt and shock in the older’s eyes.

So, he stayed quiet. The ceremony continued on, the rings were placed on by each other, and they were finally wed after almost a decade of being in love. Hanbin and Bobby leaned in for the kiss, the one thing that would finalize the end of their wedding and Donghyuk’s one-sided love.

All within hours, Donghyuk’s world dulled, and he pasted on a stiff smile as all the guests cheered at the kissing couple. He clapped, avoiding the eyes of his friends, who would immediately know something was off.

He’d managed to keep his feelings hidden from all of them this entire time, he wasn’t about to expose himself so pathetically at Bobby and Hanbin’s _wedding_.

Jinhwan sidled next to him and Donghyuk held in his flinch. He cursed inwardly as the rest of the group joined them, Bobby and Hanbin interlocking arms with matching rings shining on their hands.

Junhoe lifted up his glass of champagne and laughed. “To the happy couple!” They clinked their drinks and happily drank, Donghyuk only sipping. With his poor tolerance, he couldn’t afford getting wasted in public – he was an emotional drunk and that meant danger.

“It was about damn time too!” Jinhwan grinned, eyes twinkling and glass already empty. Donghyuk gave a hollow laugh.

“It’s been almost a decade that I’ve had to deal with Bobby being lovesick, maybe I’m finally free,” he joked. The group roared with laughter as Bobby pouted at him, pretending to be upset.

Until Hanbin leaned his head against Bobby’s shoulder, smiling up at him lovingly. Then Bobby’s attention was off Donghyuk and only on his husband.

 _Husband_. Even thinking the word made Donghyuk want to throw up. He excused himself, saying he had to go to the bathroom, and hid outside the sanctuary.

He buried his face in his hands and took deep breaths, slowly breathing in and out before a tear slipped out and he choked. After that, he couldn’t stop. Donghyuk sobbed quietly into his palms, hiccuping and coughing, his heart breaking at the seams.

Even with the knowledge that nothing would’ve ever happened between him and Bobby, it didn’t stop the hurt at what _could_ have been. If Bobby’s heart had only been open to him, if Bobby didn’t look at him like a little brother.

Would they have that almost telepathic connection the two shared? Would their love grow as the years passed, or would it wilt because he wasn’t Hanbin? Would they be _happy_? Donghyuk thought he would be better off not knowing, because he was so, _so_ scared of the answer.

A warm arm wrapped around him and he startled. “Hey,” the stranger said, voice soothing and concerned, “are you okay?” Donghyuk made a strangled noise, wiping his face roughly and smiling a wobbly smile.

He looked up and saw a handsome man standing next to him, dress shirt rolled up to expose tattoos and a beer in his hand. Donghyuk couldn’t stop himself from laughing, a hysterical little thing, and sobbing out, “I just watched the man I love marry someone else. So, no, I’m not that okay.”

The stranger only nodded, calm in the face of Donghyuk’s breakdown. “Me, too,” he replied wistfully, grinning sardonically at Donghyuk’s shocked look.

“Yup,” he said. Taking a long drag of beer before sighing, he held the bottle out to Donghyuk. Donghyuk grabbed it and downed it, pressing the cold glass to his cheeks. “I’m in love with Hanbin. But he’s in love with Bobby.”

Chuckling self-deprecatingly, he continued, “And there’s no way I could ever compete with Bobby. Not in Hanbin’s eyes.”

Donghyuk sniffled, leaning his head against the other’s shoulder. “And I’m in love with Bobby. What a mess we are.”

“I’ll raise a glass to that,” he muttered, turning a small smile to Donghyuk. “I’m Jung Jaewon, Hanbin’s close friend and co-worker of four years. What’s _your_ name and tragedy, fellow mess?”

“Kim Donghyuk,” he answered, tiredness weighing him down. “For more than a decade, Bobby’s best friend and Hanbin’s close friend. And Bobby’s best man.” Jaewon winced in sympathy and he nodded. “Yup.”

They stood there, taking comfort in the fact that they were both stuck in disaster. Donghyuk shook himself, straightening up. “They’ll be wondering where I am,” he whispered, “I think this is too long to be in the bathroom.”

Jaewon laughed, broken and sad. “Then you best be going back.” He nudged Donghyuk and added, “It’s nice to know I’m not the only fool here.”

Donghyuk smiled, holding out his hand, “I hope we meet again, fellow mess.”

Jaewon grinned, whipping out a pen and grabbing Donghyuk’s outstretched wrist. “Definitely,” he said, scribbling his number on Donghyuk’s bare arm.

“Maybe we can help each other out of this mess.” Jaewon left with a flounce, the doors to the chapel shutting quietly and Donghyuk stood there, staring down at the numbers.

“Maybe,” he said to himself, smiling a little bit. “Just maybe.” He released a quick breath and plastered on a bright smile, feeling better after that breakdown.

Maybe they could heal each other. One broken idiot to another. It would be a start.

With that hope, Donghyuk walked back to his friends with a joke on his tongue and laughter on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET. I made this in less than an hour bc the guilt ate at me aorjehjsja
> 
> Not exactly a happy ending because you can’t just unlove someone that you’ve been pining after for more than a decade, but a better ending than the one I gave Dong in the first chapter lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~


End file.
